Momtotwins stumbles to eat pie
by momtotwins
Summary: Momtotwins struggles to help out Nails to defeat Rolo at his own game. In the end, it was a success but did have its own set of challenges.


Momtotwins stumbles to eat pie

After travelling through the country side and encountering quite a few questionable characters, I ended up teleporting to Burthorpe in order to travel through the farmlands to Taverly. I searched some barrels due to the fact that I was completely lost and thought that I may never find this tavern or Nails Newton and after I searched the 3rd barrel, and found nothing I may add, I stumbled upon Nails Newton. What a day! I was exhausted and I didn't even speak to him yet.

He asked me to rob Rolo the Stout. You see, Rolo was buying up the food in town cheap and selling it at a high price to the refugees. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of robbing anyone, regardless of what they were doing, but Nails explained that this was to steal his seal in order to force him to give the food away for free to the people in town.

Once I gave his proposition some thought, I decided to help this local out. After all, he was trying to help the greater good here. He told me that we needed to knock him out for a while in a good way so I was tasked with making the pie which would make him sick.

On my journey to get the wheat and fishing bait, I attacked a whit e wolf. My first task was to get the wheat. I knew I was right by it, but for the life of me, I couldn't find it. I asked around, but no one would help me. I guess being a woman around here earns no respect. I actually found some fishing bait from a fisherman down by the water and it was FREE! I started to feel like I was accomplishing something here, but knew that I had a long road to travel before I completed my quest.

According to my ridiculous map, I was right where the wheat was, but I had no luck finding it. There was a man selling herblore items, but no wheat. I decided to travel South since the wheat was no where to be found and low and behold, I found the windmill and a wheat field. I picked a bunch of wheat and took it to the windmill where I made that disgusting maggoty flour. Wow, was it gross. I almost got caught, but I got it out without being noticed.

Now to get back to Nails Newton to make sure my flour is perfect for the pie. I started to get frustrated and angry and decided to stop acting like a man, so I stop and really really read the map. Wouldn't you know, I found him. Only took me 1 minute after I read that darn map. He said the flour was perfect and then asked me to buy a crawfish and bury it in the ground. Not what I had expected from him at this time. He told me to use the wheat field, flax field or animal pen to bury the crawfish. I guess it matters where it rottens. I bought a crawfish cage and starting fishing for crawfish. I caught one in no time and took it to the animal pen to spoil. Back to Nails I went to find out what was next on this quest.

Everything smelled horribly wonderful and he tasked me with retrieving a potato and dropping it down a Kebbit hole. Like I knew what a Kebbit hole was. I already had a raw potato in my backpack that I had picked up along my previous journeys so now all I needed to do was get to the hunting field in Taverly and drop this thing down the Kebbit hole. Kebbit holes are not as easy to find as they make them out to be. Finally, I climbed the snow mountain and dropped the potato into the hole. Now I was all set, and quite smelly. Back to Nails I went.

Off to the cook I went since that is where Nails sent me for the quest. This quest was starting to really stink, but sometimes a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. I cooked that nasty pie at the pub and back to Nails I went. Now the pie is done, but it is too stinky so Nails tells me to pickpocket some spices. I'm not thrilled about this, but sometimes the good outweighs the bad, so off to steal I went. I went to Foppish and attempted to pickpocket him of his spices. I spoke with him and let me tell you, he deserved to be pickpocketed. Way to arrogant for my liking. I only smell this way because I've been working hard with these disgusting ingredients. I added the spices to the pie and off to Rolo I went at the tavern.

I arrived at the tavern and ascended the stairs. I found Rolo, although he was not too hard to find. I offered the pie and he ate it all. He asked what it was called and I told him, crayfish a la manqué. Rolo got sick and I went to speak with Nails about what to do next. Back to the tavern and upstairs to the chest I went. I had to find that seal. I took the seal to Nails and he stamped the letter. The next part of my quest was to take the letter to Pierre.

Now where oh where do I find Pierre? I found him and delivered the message. He wasn't too happy, but I was! It was a great feeling to see that sick face of his when he had to open the stores. I headed immediately back to Nails to deliver the great news. He was thrilled and rewarded me kindly for my hard work and success.

I kind of feel like Robin Hood now.


End file.
